Power
by Abiramy
Summary: What If Bella was already a vampire? What if she is the most powerful vampire that ever existed? Her power is so powerful that she is hybrid - A vampire and a shape-shifter! Will she find love? Will it be Edward or someone else?  Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Power**

**Intro**

Isabella Swan is moving to forks. She is no normal 16 year old girl; in fact she is a vampire. During the divorce of her parents she went on a trip to Italy; where she went sight-seeking. However, during that process she was so intrigued by a forest that she entered it without any caution, and that was the biggest mistake she ever did in her life. This is when she turned into a predator; a vampire.  
>Understanding the facts about vampires, she decides to move to forks in order to carry on living a normal life and getting an education. She left her mother and her new husband Phil to live with her father, Charlie, the chief police of forks.<p>

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Dad" I greet him. "Wow Bells, you have changed a lot. Look at yourself, all grown up into a beautiful young lady in a year!" he compliments, while taking the luggage of me. I felt guilt wash all over me. I used hate the summers I spend with my dad and used to complain to my mother and now when I looked at him, I feel so bad. "Thanks dad, you look good too," I say, but he cuts me off saying "No Bells, I am the same old me." We walk together out of the airport and into his Police cruiser. Charlie and I don't enjoy small talks and so the trip home was silent but comfortable. Charlie lives in a beautiful two bedroom house, which was located at the outskirt of forks' close to the woods. It was just what I needed, as I have to hunt ever so often; after all I am a new-born vampire.

It has been exactly a week since I was changed and I thought I was dealing very well, not having killed one human yet, even though I was tempted on the plane. I didn't want to take innocent life when I could survive through animal blood. "Bells we're here," says Charlie interrupting me, "Oh yeah, I was just lost in my thoughts" I apologise, while getting out of the car to help him with my luggage. Once all my suitcases were placed in my room, my dad helped me unpack. Although I could have did that in a few seconds using my vampire speed, I didn't mind. It felt nice to be cared for, by my father. After unpacking, I made my way downstairs to cook dinner for my dad. I knew he was a terrible cook from my holidays, so I decided to make pizza as it was really late. My dad enjoyed it and so I took over the role of cooking in the house. He showed me where the food money would be, so I could go shopping for the groceries. However, the money for me would be sent to my bank account.

Charlie being the chief police, earns a lot of money therefore having divorced my mother, he had lots of spare money, which he gave some to me in order to buy a new car. Having said goodnight to my dad, I went upstairs to my room where I waited until my dad went to sleep, so I could go hunting. Hunting in the woods was enjoyable, there was far more animals there to feed on. Finishing my hunt with a deer, I climbed up the window.

The next morning, I lay down on my bed pretending to sleep until Charlie left for work. As soon as he left I got ready to buy my new car. Taking my credit card and the money Charlie left me I exited the house. I ran my way to the latest car company, when I caught a scent of a vampire. I hid behind the trees observing him clearly; he was controlling the man to sign the paper work for the car. I couldn't allow it happen so I glared at him when I noticed a translucent threat coming out my hand and attaching to his wrist, then I felt a small electric shock go through me. I was confused because I didn't do that but then I understood that I took over his power. Then using it, I made him walk away. Once he lest I made my way to the man I exclaimed that I wanted to buy the Nissan 370Z, which he happily agreed to. Once the paper work was done, I drove home happily with my new car. The rest of the time, I cleaned the house and prepared food for Charlie. As I finished cleaning the kitchen Charlie arrived. "Hmm… food smells delicious," he complimented walking into the dining room, while I placed the plate of food on the table. I sat opposite him, to give him some company. "Bells, I got you summited into Forks High school and you would start school tomorrow" he smiled at me. I groaned to myself._ Great! _As I am a vampire now, I acknowledged that I attract lots of attention to myself because of my perfection and beauty. School will just be hell for me, having so many students stare at me. Returning the smile, I left the house and drove to the market. Having bought all the groceries acquired, I drove home. As I arrived I went hunting first before I entered the house; I didn't want to risk my dad's life. After placing the groceries in the correct places I went shopping for new clothes. I love fashion and therefore always spent my money on the latest outfits. Arriving back home with all my accessories required, I decided what I was going to wear tomorrow. Even though I didn't like too much attention, I felt like showing off so I decided to wear the clothes to show of the curves of my body.

**This is the first part of my story. Hope you enjoy it!**  
><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the next day, and I arrived to school where there were only two parking places left. Parking there quickly, I looked around when a silver Volvo entered and parked on the next spot. Then I smelt it, they were vampires a total of five. Letting out a deep sigh I listened to their conversation. "Oh the new girl is here, I can't wait to meet her. She is going to be like a sister to me" squealed the pixie looking girl jumping up and down on her seat. "Alice calm down, the whole car is vibrating" patted the boy with the blond hair, to calm her down. "Lets' see how tough she is going to be" grinned the muscled boy. "Jasper make sure Emmet doesn't do anything to annoy her, she has short temper!" demanded Alice. Looking at them, I noticed that Alice and Japer is a couple and Emmet and the blond girl is a couple too, except for the driver, a boy with bronze coloured hair. Having heard enough of them I got out of the car and walked confidently to reception. There, I was welcomed by a woman "Welcome, how can I help you?", "Hi I am the new girl, Isabella Swan", I informed her. "Oh yeah, we have heard all about you!" she exclaimed happily. I groaned but placed a fake smile on my face. "Here" she said and gave me a map and my timetable. She highlighted me the quickest way to my lesson and wished me good luck on my first day. Smiling back I walked to my first lesson, Maths, where I noticed that all the people stopped walking and were staring at me; boys ogling and the girls staring at me with jealously. I smiled at them and entered my classroom, where everyone was already seated. Giving my teacher my best smile, dazzled him and I laughed quietly to myself, when I noticed two other boys laughing. I turned to look at them when I noticed it was two of the vampires; Emmet and Jasper. The teacher recovered soon after and told me to sit right in front of the vampires. Getting irritated I made my way to my desk and sat down. Wanting to make some friends I started introducing myself "Hi, my name is Bella and I moved here from Phoenix, to live with my dad", I said smiling kindly at her. "Hello, my name is Angela. Nice to meet you" she said stretching out her arm, to shake my hand, however as much as wanted to my coldness and hardness would repulse her. Smiling apologetically at her, I turned to concentrate on the lesson.

"Wow, she's hot. Rosalie will not be happy when she sees Bella" said Emmet and I couldn't hold back my laugh. Turning around to look at them, I gave them a confident smile before returning my attention to the lesson. I already learned this in Phoenix so I carried on listening to the vampires. "Emmet quiet down, She can hear us easily. Her mood is confident, so as Alice said leave her alone. You don't want to pick a fight with a new-born" he complained to his adopted brother. "So she is confident huh, let's see" he said with a grin and that was the last time they talked to each other. At the end of the double lesson Emmet threw a pen at me, which I caught quickly, without attracting attention to myself. Glaring at him I hissed "You shouldn't have done that, you will regret it". He however laughed, and anger was bubbling inside me. "Oh man Emmet, she is so angry that she is giving me a headache" complained Jasper.

This is when I noticed that Jasper and Alice are nice vampires and according to their eye colour they are vegetarian vampires, just like me. Emmet on the other hand, was getting on my nerves so I packed my books away slowly and waited until everyone exited. Controlling Emmet, I made sure he waiting behind me, when Jasper nudged Emmet to follow him but as he couldn't move he replied "I can't, I am stuck". I giggled and turned to face them "Emmet I am controlling you, so you better leave me alone because I don't want to hurt you" I growled at him, then I noticed it again. The thin thread was coming out of my hand and attached to Jaspers wrist and as much as I wanted to stop it I couldn't. "Oh no, Jasper leave quickly, I am stealing your power." I begged him. "I can't move" he replied shocked. Then there was another electric shock and I knew I stole his power. Looking at what I done to Jasper I collapsed on the floor and sobbed "I am so sorry Jasper, I just don't know how to control my power, it is too strong", "Calm down Bella," he patted my back "can you give me back my power, now?" he asked. "I can't, I just take powers, but can't return them. I am so bad, I am so sorry" I whispered, dropping my head in my hands. "Oh no Japer, Bella are you all okay? I am sorry, I didn't see it coming" said Alice patting Jasper. The blond girl came over and growled at me and I hissed back. "Rosalie, leave Bella alone she is upset. Sorry Bella!" said Emmet and left with Rosalie. "Alice and you" I pointed at the boy with the bronze colored hair, "Leave, I don't want to steal your powers" I begged them but Alice replied "No, come with us, let's get you to our home and ask Carlisle for help" she said and took me to her car. "Edward, go and say Bella is not feeling very well and that we took her home" she ordered the boy with the bronze colored hair. He returned soon after and they drove me home, where I was greeted by a kind woman and man "Welcome, come in!" they said smiling kindly at me. I felt so bad so I started backing away into the corner away from them, "I am scared, I think I will take Alice's and Edward's power. I already took Jasper's" I tried to cry, but no tears left my eyes. Then it happened again but two threads left my hand and attached on the wrists of both Edward and Alice. I screamed as the power of my electrocution increased. I cried in pain and the vampires stared at me in confusion. "Didn't I tell you I will take your powers and now I did" I stated angrily. "I can't read anybody's mind and that means Alice lost her power to read the future" said Edward shocked. "I am sorry but I can't control it" I whispered to them. "You're power is so powerful, I wonder how the Volturi would feel about you" said Carlisle thoughtfully. "I hate them, one of them called Demetri attacked me and left me in the forest thinking I was dead and that is when I transformed, when I was on holiday in Italy." I growled at them. "Bella you understood me wrong. We would never take you there, I was just wondering. If they found out they properly would force you to be their guard." He explained. I calmed down and used Jasper's power to make Edward comfortable as he feels cautious. Noticing that I used the power on him, he stared at me. "Sorry, I must leave" I said rushing out of their house before someone could stop me. Once I arrived home, I carried on the day as usual. For the next few weeks I ignored the Cullens and they avoided me, knowing how powerful I become.

**Please review!**  
><strong>The next chapter will definitely be more interesting<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Edward's power is so helpful, I no longer have to worry about the questions I might be asked by teachers, as I just have to pick it out of their brains, however sometimes I slip up and answer people's minds. I have to be more careful I thought to myself. Being a vampire had a few advantages, especially persuasion; I could do basically whatever I wanted to do, dazzling them was one thing. Nevertheless I had one problem, tomorrow we were going to do blood testing in biology and being a vampire I could not stand it with so much blood exposed, so I decided that I would miss that lesson. Then I thought came in my mind, Emmet and Jasper were going to be in my lesson and I couldn't let them expose us, so I decided it was time to talk to them at lunch today.

I walked straight up to their table when I noticed that everyone in the cafeteria was staring at me. Taking a deep breath I started talking "Hi, can I join you today?" I asked nervously. Checking their minds I noticed that Alice, Emmet and Edward forgave me, but Rosalie and Jasper didn't. "Sure, Bella" smiled Alice.

I took a seat between Alice and Edward when I felt a spark run through my arm where I accidently touched him. "What was that, I felt a spark?" I asked curiously. "I knew it, you are Edward's soul mate. This is how vampires find their mates!" exclaimed Alice overjoyed. "Oh" replied lamely. "Jasper, Alice did you get your powers back, I did?" asked Edward. "Yeah we did too!" replied Jasper and Alice together. "That is impossible, I still have your powers though" I said "Well that might be because you are Edward's soul mate which makes you my sister" said Alice jumping up and down on her seat. "Does that mean we can be friends? I know you still might hate me but I didn't do it on purpose." I questioned sadly. "Of course Bella, ever since you joined this school it became much more fun" said Emmet grinning. "Really, thank you" I hugged him. Everyone started laughing except Rosalie. "I am really sorry, please don't dislike me" I begged her, she just huffed and turned her head. I used my mind reading and figured out what was wrong with her and then I noticed, "Rosalie, you are definitely more beautiful than me. I promise you are." I complimented her and she smiled back at me. Getting back to my point I said "I came to tell you that we would be blood testing in biology tomorrow, but I guess Alice would tell you now" and surprisingly Emmet hugged me and I messed his hair up, laughing. "Bella don't you live with your dad who is human?" Jasper asked me, "yeah, why?" I asked confused. "Oh, it is just that you are a new born vampire and you feel quite at ease around humans, it is surprising" he stated impressed. Soon, we chatted to each other and at the end of lunch I became good friends with them; I even planned to stay with them over the weekend.

It was the next day, blood testing in biology and I groaned. I was coming up with ways off how to skip the lesson when I noticed the Cullens waiting on my porch with their car door open. I run to them and got in. "Thank you, I really appreciate it" I said smiling at them, but I noticed soon after that we were not going to school. "Alice, why are we going to your house and not school." I asked her. "Calm down Bella, we told the teacher we took you camping, but in reality we decided you should spend some time with us" said Jasper calming me down.

Once we arrived I said that I would like to go hunting and surprisingly they all joined me. Relying on my senses, I hunted a mountain lion and a few elk, while the others stared at me in amazement. "Wow Bella not even a speck of blood on your clothes. I am impressed" teased Emmet. Grinning back, I made him freeze on his hunt and wiped blood all over his top "Wow Emmet, you have blood all over you" I said between my laughs. "Bella, you cheated. I don't have any powers" whined Emmet as his whole family and I laughed at him. Next I decided to play the piano with Edward, and I soon found out that we both had the same interest in music and cars. Alice and I soon after started designing dresses for spring dance and I decided wear a short sky blue dress which came up to my thighs, whereas Alice went for a full length pink dress.

Sadly, my time with them was over so I got up and said "Thank you everybody for the wonderful day, but I must go home and cook dinner for Charlie. He must be waiting for me" but Edward stopped me. "Let me take you home, you don't have a car" he stated while his corners of his mouth twitched. "That would be wonderful" I said smiling back at him. His eyes were a warm gold and I lost myself in them until I was interrupted by the giggles of his family members. Taking his hands I stormed out of their house and into his car. The way back was quick and I noticed Edward glancing at me. Stopping at the front of my house I got out while he followed me. "Bella would you want to come to the spring dance with me?" he questioned me nervously. "Of course, it would be my pleasure" I said when I noticed a smell. "What is that smell, its burning my nose?" I asked. "Jacob is a shape- shifter and so is Billy but after his old age he stopped phasing but he still got the wolf inside him." stated Edward angrily. "Why do you hate them, they are mythical creatures just like us?" I asked confused. "Bella they are our enemies, their job is to kill us" whispered Edward. Suddenly, I felt a very strong electric shock go through me and I screamed in pain. Horrified Edward picked me up and placed me in the car, while Billy and Jacob approached, "What is wrong with Bella?" asked Billy angrily. "As you must know, she is a vampire and her power is to steal power and I think she took your power, the wolf which is in your genes" said Edward angrily. "Does that mean she is a wolf and a vampire?" asked Jacob cautiously. "I don't know I must take her to Carlisle to see, but I think so." said Edward getting into the car. "And if you could, can you send Sam and two other people in the pack to our home" pleaded Edward. "Of course if she is a wolf she will be part of our family as much as she is yours" said Billy getting into the truck. Edward drove me home while I withered in pain on the back seat. I couldn't bare it; I screamed as all the muscles in my body hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The ride to Carlisle seemed to have taken for ages. Hoping that I would be okay I looked into the future, but it was blank. "Edward, why can't I see my future anymore?" I asked frightened. "That is probably because you are going to be a shape-shifter" he stated upset.

Once we arrived, Alice and the rest of the Cullens began running towards me and helped me into the house. They placed me on the coach, while Carlisle went to get his equipments. He checked me thoroughly and found out that nothing was wrong with me. Feeling confused and upset at the same time, I ran out of the house and into the woods. I collapsed onto the ground and started to sob. Slowly the Cullens approached me but I shouted angrily "Go away, I don't want you to see me like this", but Alice came towards me, even though Jasper gave her warning glances. Alice hugged me and said "No matter what happens, we are still here for you, Bella". "Thank you, but please leave me alone" I whispered to them and this time they listened and left, except for Carlisle and Esme. It seemed like I cried for ages, I had my knees tugged into my chest and my head bowed down, and so no one could see my face. I just made friends with them and now I turn out to be their enemy, and that was just too much for me to take in.

Out of the blue, I heard footsteps approaching me. I could hear clearly that there were three of them. "Bella, these are the shape-shifter, just like what are you are going to be" said Carlisle in a calm voice, but I still could recognize he was nervous and upset. "Hello Bella, you remember me from La Push, I am Sam Uley and the two others are Seth and Paul. We are here to help you" he said approaching me cautiously. I looked up at Sam when Paul, growled "She is a blood sucker, she can't be a shape shifter and a vampire at the same time!"

His statement hurt me a lot and I began to cry again. It felt like he threw daggers into my dead heart. "Paul go easy on her, she is really upset. If I knew you would react like this I would have bought Embry" said Sam angrily. Suddenly I began to shake and my clothes bursts and instead of a vampire, I was a white wolf. Looking up at Paul, I began to whimper. "No, that can't be possible. It can't. NO" shouted Paul falling onto his knees in front of me. Everyone looked at him confused and I noticed all the rest of the Cullens were around me. "I love Bella, she is my mate not yours!" shouted Edward angrily. He got into a fighting crouch, ready to pounce, when I got in front of Paul and growled. "Paul, did you imprint on Bella?" asked Sam shocked and Paul simply nodded. "Bella why are you protecting him?" asked Edward hurt. Bowing my head, I nudged Sam to leave. All three of them turned into wolves and lead me to La Push. 

Bella can you hear me? Thought Sam  
>Yes, do you hate me because I am vampire? I asked upset.<br>No! They all said together.  
>It was nice that you protected Paul from Edward, complimented Seth<br>I winced at Edward's name.  
>Is Edward your mate? Asked Sam.<br>Yes, but I have a feeling that I should be with Paul not Edward, I replied thoughtfully.  
>Thank you Bella for before! Said Paul<br>His voice sounded so nice and when he said my name it felt like my dead heart started beating again.  
>Then I remembered that they all were listening to my thoughts, and I quickly stopped.<br>Won't I have any privacy? I growled.  
>No, said Sam while Seth sniggered and Paul laughed.<br>Embarrassed I huffed and ignored them.

Everyone came to a stop, and I recognized that we arrived. It had been ages since I visited. There were a few boys, who I thought were in the pack too, and a woman.  
>Who is that woman, she seems so nice? I thought.<br>That is Sam's fiancée, the mother of the pack, stated Seth proudly.  
>Paul phase back and get Bella some clothes. I am sure Emily has a few spare. Ordered Sam.<br>Paul phased back and left. It felt like he was leaving me but Seth stopped me mid thought.  
>Cheer up Bella, Paul is coming back. Emily's house is just a mile away from here, said Seth trying to lighten my mood. Bella wait here with Seth until Paul comes back and till then I will go and talk to the rest of my pack and so Sam phased back and walked away. Once Sam was out of sight I nudged Seth to follow. When we were clearly out of sight I thought, Seth should we scare Paul?<br>Ah, I would love to but Paul would kill me replied Seth sadly.  
>Please Seth, you are my closest friend, I pleaded.<br>Fine huffed Seth, what are we going to do? Asked Seth curiously.  
>Well I thought you turn human and I turn into a puppy. I said.<br>How are you going to do that? Asked Seth confused.  
>Well as I have Billy's power to phase, I thought I use my vampire power to turn me into a puppy and give Paul and the rest of the pack a small scare, I said giving him a wolfy grin. He barked a laugh and accepted to act along.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I phased into a puppy while Seth phased back human and together we waited for Sam to call us.  
>"Seth, bring Bella here" Sam commanded. I jumped into Seth arms and watched patiently until we got to Sam's house. Everyone was waiting there watching, and suddenly I felt nervous. "Calm down, puppy" teased Seth, patting me on the head, but I growled in return. As we arrived, I jumped out of Seth's arms and went to sit in next of Paul, who had some clothes in his hands."Seth, where is Bella? I told you to take care of her, while I talked to the rest of the pack" questioned Sam angrily. I tried to break the tension by barking, but it didn't help. "Why did you bring a dog, when you meant to be looking after Bella?" asked Paul, confused with worry written all over his face. "This is Bella!" exclaimed Seth pointing at me. "There is no time to joke about, where is Bella?" asked Sam with a concerned voice. Seth sighed and said "Bella please go and phase into a wolf and wait for Paul to come and give you some clothes". I nodded and went into the forest out of eyesight and phased into a wolf. Soon after Paul came and placed the clothes on the floor and walked away. Putting on the clothes I walked back and noticed they actually did enjoy my prank after all.<p>

Soon everything was settled and Paul decided to drive me home. Having no school for six weeks meant I had time to settle into my new life; a hybrid. The drive back home was quiet but I knew Paul was observing me closely. Climbing out of his car I thanked him and surprisingly he kissed me, but I soon recovered and made the kiss deeper. I heard the front door open and we both jumped apart.

"Hello Dad!" I exclaimed waving Paul good bye.  
>"Did you enjoy your stay at La push?" questioned dad walking towards the sofa and switching on the TV.<br>"Yes Dad, it was great" I said happily thinking about the kiss but then Edwards face came into my mind and my emotions dropped.  
>"I am worn out, I am going to bed" I stated walking to my bedroom. <p>

Today was a long day, and it changed my future. I no more feel so attached to Edward, while my love for Paul is increasing. I lay down on my bed, thinking about my life, as a hybrid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Finally, I made up with the Cullens 'and now I am living peacefully with them as well as with the shape – shifters. My relationship with Paul has gotten better, although we are too busy to go on dates. Today, I am going to spend some time with Paul so I decided I get ready.

Once I was done, I went downstairs, just in time for Paul to ring the bell.  
>"Hi Paul!" I greet him with a kiss.<br>"Hi, you look beautiful!" he complimented me with a hug.  
>We went together into the forest and started running to the border line, where there was a nice stream of water. Paul and I always came to this place because it was so peaceful and today we decided to come here again. We lay there in silence staring at each other's eyes. It felt like nothing else in the world mattered except him, Paul. However time past by and we had to leave. I was supposed to go shopping with Alice today, as she said that my fashion sense is decreasing, but in matter in fact I just don't have as much free time anymore.<br>"Paul, can you phase into a wolf, while I ride on your back?" I ask him.  
>"Sure" he gins running into the trees and turns into a wolf. He returns with a big wolfy grin on his face with I had to laugh at. He brought his nuzzle to my face, and snuggled into my hair. Laughing I hug him with all my love and passion I have for him.<p>

"Aw, puppy love!" I heard someone teasing us. I heard a growl build in Paul's chest as he stood in front of me for protection. Although I told him that I am stronger than him, he says it is his nature.  
>"Oh we are sorry to disturb" says a small boy with a smile.<br>"I deal with this!" I say walking around Paul. I walk confidently with my chin high up to face them straight, with Paul following close by.  
>"What do we have a pleasure to see you vampires todays?" I ask with irritation.<br>"You are human and you are not scared of us" says the boy with fascination.  
>"I am not a human; I am a shape – shifter as well as a vampire. I am a hybrid. " I said stubbornly.<br>"That is impossible" says the leader.  
>"Prove it!" says the boy, with interest.<br>Paul growled.  
>"Jealous are we?" laughed the leader, while I hissed.<br>I phased into a tigress and growled loudly, while I saw the vampires in shock. Now Paul barked a laughed. I run into the forest and returned vampire.  
>"Do you have any more accusations?" I ask hugging my wolf, Paul. I placed a kiss on his nuzzle and looked at them.<br>"Amazing," complimented the leader.  
>I smiled at them, when the leader asked "What is your name, beautiful one?"<br>"Bella, Bella Swan" I say confidently.  
>"My name is Aro." said the leader while placing a hand on the blonde boys shoulder.<br>"You are so interesting, even my guard Alec here, has an interest for you" said the leader surprised.  
>I laughed and stated "well I am sorry because Paul already imprinted on me and I love him dearly". "What a shame, you would be so good in our guard. You are so powerful and you intend to be a shape – shifters imprintee, while you could do anything with your power and beauty" complimented Aro.<br>I was set back by his comment but then asked curiously "Why are you still here? I have to meet up with my friend now, so I need to be going".  
>"Sorry for holding you up, we are also here to meet our friends, so we better get going too. See you another time then" said Aro, turning around. I said goodbye to Paul and went to the Cullens house. One the way there, I saw Aro and Alec.<br>"May I know who are visiting, because the way you are going is to the Cullens?" I asked confused.  
>"Yes that is where we are going. Carlisle is a very dear friend of mine and so we decided to pay him a visit.<br>What about you?" said the leader.  
>"Oh, I am here to spend some time with Alice. I should have used her power to see if she had any visitors. I am sorry" I apologised.<br>"There is no need to apologize" said the boy with a warming smile.  
>"Did you say, use her power?" Aro questioned shocked.<br>"Yeah, I steal powers if I feel threatened or copy powers if I have an interest them. Why?" I questioned.  
>"You are more interesting than I thought!" said Aro with interest.<br>"Thank you" I said, whiles the door of the Cullens' house. 

**Please review!  
><strong> 


End file.
